I love you more
by xXGreekPrincessxX
Summary: A short Zayn Malik One - Shot :) Hope you like it


**This is my first attempt to write something in English. Tell me what you think. xoxo**

I love you more…

I turned the music off as my phone rang. My iPhone 's screen lit up and the only thing i could see was Zayn's name waiting for me to answer

his call. Even though I was dying to hear his voice I didn't pick it up; I knew he would definitely understand something was wrong, and the last thing I wanted was to make him worry. "I miss you so much babe" I whispered while looking my missed calls. Black rivers of mascara were trailing down my cheeks; he's been on tour for so long. I hugged the Teddy bear he gave me before he left. I still remember the moment... " this Sir will be sleeping with you while I'm on tour" that's what he told me. I felt like a ghost since he left; I was going to the Uni, studying, talking to my college mates, but I wasn't alive; He was the only person I had left; I had no one else. " I'm just a stranger in a strange land" I thought, and I was right; I was a Greek living in London with zero chances to see my home again. It's been nearly a year and I still can't believe my dad kicked me out of home when he found out Zayn's a Muslim. I still can't believe how he made me choose between Zayn and family. Surprisingly for him, I chose Zayn; I chose Zayn cuz he's the only person that makes me feel happy, the only person that completes me. Every time he's not here I feel like a slow dying flower. I hugged my Teddy bear harder and started crying again. I was sure I looked rediculous laying on Zayn's bed and wearing his oversized (to me) 'turn me on' T-shirt; I was a total mess. My ringtone pushed me out of my thoughts again , and i knew exactly who was calling... " he never gives up!" I grumbled to myself. This time I had to pick it up; I had no choice.

"Hey" I said trying to make my voice sound happy. Unfortunatelly I failed.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked in his serious tone.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I can always tell when you're lying." He pointed out. I started to feel the tears I was holding back all this time build up in my chest and I couldn't stop them. I felt them streaming down my face again.

"Are you crying?" I heard Zayn's voice through the phone. He sounded a bit shocked.

"No I'm fine" I managed to whisper. " I'm just a little anxious about University. My Victorian era English tutor assigned us to read " The castle of Otrando" and do a whole project on it. And I still haven't read the book. I'm just anxious that's all."

"Stop lying to me!" He almost shouted in fury.

"I'm not lying to you! " I shouted back through tears and heavy sobs. Who was I trying to befool? He knew me better than anyone.

"I can hear you crying and it hurts me. Tell me what's going on. Please." I was so foolish for believing I could hide my real emotions from him. Now he was hurt, and it was my fault. This made me sob even harder.

" I miss you." I said quietly, almost like it was under my breath. I was embarrassed to say it.

"I miss you too baby. You have no idea how much I miss you. But please don't cry. Do it for me okay? Wipe these tears away and smile." Zayn begged me. I could easily picture his face. Dark clouds had covered his glowing skin. He was sad. I made him sad.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"And I love you." He said softly.

Zayn was the most beautiful person I had ever met -inside and out- . He always knew how to make me feel better. No matter how sad or depressed I was, one word coming out of his mouth was enough to calm me down.

"I feel so much better." I admitted hoping my words would give him joy.

"That's my girl." He laughed making my heart melt.

" I should probably go to sleep now. It's been a long day. " I really wanted to sleep. My eyes tingled and I felt my eyebrows getting heavier and heavier.

" As my princess wishes." Zayn said and I laughed in amusement. I loved it when he called me this way.

" I am your princess and you are my prince." I said sweetly.

"I'll be home soon." He promised me.

"I'll be waiting for you." That was the only thing I could do; wait for him.

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight my love."

Seconds later I found myself roosting under Zayn's covers. His bed's mattress was extremely soft. I could still smell his scent on the pillows. Without understanding it I started drifting into the darkness, heading to my dreamland.

1 day later

I was sitting on Zayn's couch with the " Castle of Otrando" in my hands. It didn't take me long to realize it was a great book. I love reading books twice. I was halfway through the first time when my doorbell -Zayn's doorbell- rang. I quickly walked downstairs and opened the door to see nobody. All of a sudden I couldn't believe in my eyes. The most beautiful bunch of flowers was laying down on my feet. Inside the flowers hidden in between the petals there was a little box with a pink ribbon tied round it. I glanced around again; still nobody there. I opened the box and for this very moment I felt like I couldn't breathe. Inside the box there was a beautiful necklace; a silver heart pendant with my name carved on it and and a small italic "Z" . I decided to walk back inside the house when I felt a strong hand grabbing my fingers. I turned around in excitement and encountered Zayn.

" You look beautiful." He smiled his glorious smile at me and I couldn't help but cry. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I couldn't believe he thought me beautiful. I looked like a mess, honestly. I was only wearing one of his shirts which was a dress to me and my hair were flying around in different directions. I didn't speak. I didn't say a word. I was mesmerised by his beauty. Zayn wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me slightly from the ground holding me tighter. His face moved closer and closer to mine. I could smell his sweet musky scent on his neck making me wanting him even more.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you more." I said playfully and he smiled at me again.

Our lips met and I swear I saw stars exploding around our heads.


End file.
